Preciso tanto de você
by darkenedroom
Summary: Kate se lembra de Jack, tempos depois de sair da ilha. Pós-finale.


**N/A: A música utilizada é "I love you" da Sarah Mclachlan**

_Kate's POV_

O mar está calmo. O sol bate harmoniosamente sob a minha pele, trazendo um calor agradável, não muito quente.

Eu olho para o horizonte e deixo os meus pés serem cobertos pela água salgada, que de tempos em tempos, bate até a canela trazida pelas ondas. Gosto dessa sensação de quase afundar, ao sentir a areia levada pela correnteza sumindo por debaixo da sola.

É quando ele surge. Quebrando a minha paz, ele aparece. Não preciso olhar para o lado, sinto sua presença, sei que ele vem em minha direção. Mesmo assim, viro o rosto e então nos encaramos.

_**I have a smile stretched from ear to ear**_

_**I see you walking down the road**_

_Eu tenho um sorriso estendido de orelha a orelha_

_Eu vejo você caminhando pela estrada_

Ele me olha de um jeito calado, seus olhos estão apertados tentando driblar o reflexo da luz. E tudo parece ficar ainda mais tranqüilo, não ouço mais o ruído da praia, o burburinho das pessoas, o balançar das ondas...Está deserta de repente.

_**We meet at the lights, I stare for a while**_

_**The world around us disappears**_

_**It's just you and me on my island of hope**_

_Nós nos encontramos nas luzes, Eu observo por um instante_

_O mundo a nossa volta desaparece_

_É só você e eu na minha ilha de esperança_

Jack sorri. Sua expressão é serena. Ele está parado, quieto e continua me olhando. Eu sorrio de volta. Nossa troca de olhares equivale a mil palavras. Decido me aproximar.

_**A breath between us could be miles**_

_**Let me surround you, a sea to your shore**_

_**Let me be the calm you seek**_

_Um suspiro entre nós poderia ser milhas_

_Deixe-me estar a sua volta, um mar para a sua costa_

_Deixe-me ser a calma que você procura_

Dou alguns passos, caminho para ele. Começo involuntariamente a chorar, mas as lágrimas são de felicidade.

-Jack! Como isso é possível, você está aqui! Eu vejo você! Aquilo tudo foi um pesadelo, não foi? Estamos na ilha, você não está ferido. Podemos ficar juntos, estamos juntos!

Ele continua em silêncio. Então, como em um passe de mágica, ele não está mais aqui.

_**But everytime I'm close to you**_

_**There's too much I can't say**_

_**And you just walk away**_

_Mas toda vez que eu estou perto de você_

_Há tanto que eu não posso dizer_

_E você apenas vai embora_

Dou um sobressalto. Estou suando frio, respirando assustada e ofegante. Minha cabeça está confusa até que em segundos me dou conta de que não estava na praia, estava apenas sonhando.

Vejo o quarto escuro ao meu redor. A janela está aberta, o vento frio da noite bate contra a cortina, provocando um balé inquietante.

Sentada na cama, dobro meus joelhos e me debruço sobre eles, me encolhendo de frio. Não consigo evitar o choro, tento fechar os olhos novamente, quero voltar ao meu sonho, quero completá-lo. Disse-lhe tolices? Será que o afastei? Queria ter dito tantas coisas! A primeira delas é "eu te amo". Foram as últimas palavras que ele ouviu de mim. E as últimas que eu ouvi dele.

_**And I forgot **_

_**to tell you**_

_**I love you**_

_E eu esqueci _

_de dizer_

_Eu amo você_

Resolvo me deitar. Cerro as pálpebras com força, mas minha tentativa é em vão. Lá se vai mais uma noite em claro.

-Apareça, apareça de volta! Por favor, Jack, por favor!

_**And night's too long**_

_**And cold here**_

_**Without you**_

_E as noites são longas demais_

_E frias aqui_

_Sem você_

Mas ele não aparece. E continuo sozinha. Molho o travesseiro com meu pranto e abraço o travesseiro ao lado, que lhe pertencia quando morávamos juntos. A dor que sinto não me abandona. Lembro-me do calor de seu corpo que, junto ao meu, me aquecia de noite. E quando eu não conseguia dormir, ele me abraçava. Ainda consigo sentir o gosto de seu beijo, guardo comigo essa última lembrança.

Começo a me culpar por tantas coisas. Tantas que não vivemos, tantas que deixamos escapar...

_**I grieve in my condition**_

_**For I cannot find the words to say**_

_**I need you so**_

_E sofro na minha condição_

_Por não conseguir achar as palavras para dizer_

_Eu preciso tanto de você_

Apanho o meu celular do criado mudo e procuro desesperadamente pelas mensagens de voz que Jack me deixava e que nunca tive coragem de apagar, mesmo depois de termos rompido nosso relacionamento. Agora entendo por que. Ouvir a voz dele me aquieta o coração. Olho para a foto do porta-retrato que retirei da sala e beijo devotamente.

E conto todas as horas para que passem depressa e espero ansiosamente o dia em que irei vê-lo novamente. E então direi o quanto senti a falta dele. Prendo-me a essa esperança para conseguir continuar a viver e seguir em frente.

_**And I forgot to tell you**_

_**I love you**_

_**And night's too long**_

_**And cold here**_

_**Without you**_

_**I grieve in my condition**_

_**For I cannot find the words to say**_

_**I need you so**_

_E eu esqueci de dizer_

_Eu amo você_

_E as noites são longas demais_

_E frias aqui_

_Sem você_

_E sofro na minha condição_

_Por não conseguir achar as palavras para dizer_

_Eu preciso tanto de você_

**FIM.**


End file.
